


Touch Me Everywhere He Can't

by NickyMorello



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickyMorello/pseuds/NickyMorello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN SEASON FOUR YET DO NOT READ! If you have, you're welcome! :) Takes place during the Nicky/Lorna bathroom scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me Everywhere He Can't

Author's Note- IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN SEASON FOUR DO NOT READ! If you have, you're welcome.

Title- Touch Me Everywhere He Can't

Takes place during the bathroom scene between Nicky and Lorna is episode eight.

Lorna moved to the other side of the bathroom, trying desperately to calm her erratic heart rate. She had missed Nicky so much and being alone with her and not being able to touch her was killing her. After months of not knowing if she would ever see her again she couldn't help but cling to her every chance she got. Her body craved more though. No! Her mind scolded her, You love Vince! You can't do this to him! Lorna turned as she saw Nicky come closer to her.

"No Nichols stay there." She begged, not trusting herself if the brunette came any closer. The playful look on Nicky's face was enough to send her over the edge. Her body was on fire as her mind raced with images of heated moments of passion they had had in the past.

"Come on Nichols leave me alone." Lorna pleaded, her voice wavering as the brunette walked up to her.

"Come on baby." Nicky said softly, "I'm here. I can touch you." Lorna's eyes drifted closed. She could feel her desire building at the closeness.

"You need to be touched" Nicky's face was mere inches from her own and Lorna couldn't help but lean in to smell her intoxicating scent. "He can't give that to you." The brunette whispered, leaning even closer to the shorter woman.

"Nicky…" Lorna whispered. "This isn't right. I want you so badly but…"

"Lorna look at me." Nicky whispered, cupping her chin upward, "Do you really, truly love him? Do you really believe what you and him have is real?"

Lorna looked into the brunette's soft brown eyes, "I have to." She whispered.

"Why?" Nicky asked, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"Because I'm terrified of being alone." Lorna whispered, looking over the taller woman's shoulder.

"Baby you won't be alone. I would never leave you." Nicky whispered.

Lorna moved out of her embrace, "You did leave Nicky. You left and I had no one. You left because of heroin. You've always loved heroin more than me."

Nicky just stared at her, "You can't seriously think that. Do you really think I wanted to go to max? It's not my fault Luschek got me sent down there."

"Yeah and I thought I would never see you again Nicky. I thought I had lost you. And I-I" Lorna choked back a sob, "I can't do that, I can't. I can't risk losing you again. You were the one person who…" Her voice broke as she burst into tears.

Nicky walked up to Lorna and took her in her arms. She stood holding her as she sobbed. Lorna's face buried into her neck as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Hey." Nicky whispered, "Baby look at me." She pulled back and cupped Lorna's cheeks, "I am so sorry. I am so fucking sorry. I fucked up, royally fucked up. But if you'll give me a second chance I swear to you I will be better. You deserve someone that really, truly loves you and can take care of you. Let me be that person. I'll stay sober, I'll get help and I'll do whatever it takes. I will never leave you again Lorna I swear." Tears streamed down Nicky's face as she looked at Morello. "Please" she whispered.

Lorna put her arms around Nicky's neck and pulled her close, "I'm really scared Nicky. What I feel for you scares me. Getting hurt scares me, But I do love you. I always have and I never stopped." Leaning up she closed the distance between them, her arms tightening around Nicky's neck

Nicky instinctively wrapped her arms around Lorna's waist and pulled her closer, moaning as she felt Morello's tongue slip into her mouth. Lorna moved her hands into Nicky's hair, deepening the kiss. Nicky moved her hand to the hem of Lorna's shirt, but was stopped by Lorna who pinned her arms to the wall behind her.

"Tonight you're mine." Lorna husked as she took Nicky's hand and lead her into their stall. Pinning the brunette to the wall, Morello kissed her hard and deep, her tongue exploring every inch of her mouth.

"Mmmm" Nicky moaned as she tried to move her arms around Morello.

"Nuh uh not yet Nichols" Morello whispered as she started assaulting her neck. Lorna slipped her hand inside Nicky's pants, feeling her soaked underwear she moaned deeply. As much as she wanted to tease her, take her time, her desire was at the point of erupting. Slipping her hand into Nicky's underwear she plunged two fingers inside the brunette.

"Oh fuck Lorna." Nicky moaned as an orgasm almost instantly ripped through her. Nicky's head fell back against the tile as Lorna's pumps quickened. "Baby please don't stop. Oh god Lorna." Suddenly a second wave of pleasure hit her full force/

Lorna pulled her fingers out and slowly licked them off. "God I've missed that." She whispered.

Nicky grabbed Lorna and kissed her deeply, her need to touch her sending her over the edge yet again. Pinning Lorna to the wall, the brunette plunged three fingers inside her. Lorna's wetness almost made her cum again.

"Nicky oh fuck yes." Lorna groaned as she grasped Nicky's hair as the brunette sucked hard on her neck. "Baby don't stop please…oh god…" She cried out as she came hard, her sweet taste soaking Nicky's fingers.

"So tell me." Nicky husked as she licked her fingers, "Was he ever that good?"

"No Nicky, no he wasn't." Lorna whispered as she pulled her into a hug, "I missed you so much."

Nicky held her close, "I'm not ever leaving you Lorna Morello. Never, ever again." The fierceness in her tone brought tears to the younger woman's eyes.

Pulling back to meet Nicky's eyes Lorna could see the depth in her eyes, the truth in her words. "I love you Nicky."

"I love you too baby." Leaning down, Nicky captured her lips in another deep kiss. Five orgasms later they walked hand in hand out of the bathroom, Lorna's wedding ring gone from her finger.


End file.
